


Hurt

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is injured when trying to show Agron he is a warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiswildlittledog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thiswildlittledog).



“Defend!”

“Raise your shield arm!”

“Faster!”

Nasir spun around dodging another assault from Agron’s sword singing towards him, flashing in the burning sun. Blunted as it was, the training sword still stung when it collided with tender flesh. This time it cracked him on the top of his arm causing a red blush to creep up marking his dark skin. Nasir hissed and grunted at Agron. When he trained all tenderness that Nasir was intimately familiar with left the German. Agron was relentless, using all of his strength to test Nasir’s speed, agility, his ability to think on his feet and even testing if he could predict his opponent’s next moves.

Nasir grasped his sword and held his shield arm up repeating Agron’s words in his head like a mantra. Agron stepped left and began circling around Nasir. ”You can do this” Nasir thought to himself as he matched Agron’s footsteps. He moved quicker to try and close the gap between them. Agron was enjoying this. Nasir could see it on his face. He bared his teeth at Nasir and threw his sword from one hand to the other waiting for the Syrian’s next move. Nasir tried moving quicker attempting to close the distance between them so that he could angle his sword better to strike. But it was as though Agron was reading his mind again and he too picked up some speed to compensate. Nasir let out a frustrated grunt.

“You dance around me like a child at a party.”

Agron grinned that wolfish grin of his. That grin that could make Nasir’s knees tremble. That grin that could inspire fury. At that moment it was most definitely the latter. Nasir flicked his sword over in his hand and gripped his shield so hard that the leather strap dug into his hand and pinched the skin.

“I am no child” he hissed before charging towards Agron, throwing up his sword to catch the beast off guard. Agron, of course was expecting this, his goading had proved successful and Nasir had responded exactly as Agron had wanted. Agron took a small step to the side and Nasir barrelled past him stumbling and falling heavily on the ground.

“You come at me like a crazed animal, little man!” Agron chuckled.

Nasir remained on the ground. He was crouched over on his knees. His breathing coming out in quick bursts and Agron watched the muscles under his golden skin move with each intake and exhale of breath.

“Nasir?”

Agron’s grin melted on his face and was replaced by deep frown lines on his forehead. Moving swiftly he reached out and tried to turn Nasir to face him but Nasir pulled away from his grasp. Agron felt a deep fear, one that he hadn’t felt since his brother was alive. What was wrong?? He then saw a steady flow of blood dripping onto the sand below Nasir’s hunched body.

Nasir was clutching his arm, blood running through his fingers and he was shaking. Agron circled around him and hauled him to his feet by holding onto his waist. Large hands were pressed over Nasir’s to put on more pressure on the cut. He didn’t know how deep the cut was or how serious but all Agron could feel was a deep dread in his heart that something bad would come of this and the gods were fucking with him once again.

Agron marched Nasir up the steps of the sanctuary without speaking. Nasir’s blood was all over the leather cuff around Agron’s wrist but he tried not to focus on it. He sought out the medicus who was mixing potions in the makeshift medical bay that had been set up in this temporary home.

“Nasir is injured! You must hurry.” Agron’s voice was so commanding that the usually grumpy and sarcastic medicus nodded wide eyed at the frantic German and sat Nasir down on a bench to inspect the damage. Agron paced like a caged panther behind waiting for the medicus finish. “It is a deep wound but luckily no artery was cut. It will need to be sewn. Assist me.” Agron knelt by Nasir and placed his hands above and below the gaping raw flesh. The medicus was right, the blood had made the cut seem worse than it actually was, but without attention it could still turn nasty.

Nasir couldn’t meet Agron’s concerned gaze and as hard as he tried not to cry out, when the medicus pushed a needle into his skin he couldn’t stem the flow of tears that ran hot down his cheeks. When the last stitch was secured the medicus placed a soothing poultice over Nasir’s arm. “To help numb the pain and help to heal the wound.” The medicus told Nasir who nodded his thanks.

“Gratitude.” Agron looked at the medicus still hovering in his domain and motioned for him to leave. Sighing, the man complied. Agron went to Nasir and knelt by his side again. “You must have fallen heavily on your sword to cause such a deep…”

“I have disappointed you.” Nasir spoke quietly still looking at the floor and not his lover. He ran a finger along the side of his covered wound and winced.

“What!” Agron said, aghast. What reason could there be for Nasir to think Agron was disappointed in him? Agron could never be disappointed in this man. The man who looked so small and lost in this moment that Agron feared his heart could break.

Nasir hesitated and then finally raised his dark, beautiful eyes which were glistening with unshed tears. “I did not train to your satisfaction. Had I been a gladiator I could have matched you. Instead I throw myself recklessly into an attack causing needless injury.”

“Stop this Nasir.” Agron stood up from the ground and moved to sit next to Nasir on the bench. He wrapped his arm around his back. “I train with you as I would with any gladiator. My words were meant to provoke you and I would have spoken the same words to Spartacus, Donar, even fucking Crixus. I did not intend to insult you, you must know that. Nasir you are as much of a warrior that any gladiator, perhaps more so. You have heart and passion and a fire inside you that would rival Vesuvius. Never doubt yourself, or my feelings for you.”

Nasir gazed at Agron in wonder. He was never shy about expressing his feelings for Nasir but this was something more. Nasir realised that Agron trusted him not only as a lover but also a true member of the rebellion and his heart swelled at the sincere words Agron had expressed. Nasir kissed Agron running the fingers of his uninjured arm through his dusky brown hair. Smiling Nasir pulled away from tender lips and said “Apologies, I was angry at myself. I never thought your words were meant to insult me.” His lips brushed against Agron’s own once more and a familiar heat was rising in the two of them. Agron smiled, revealing those deliciously tempting dimples of his and all traces of worry melted away from his features. Agron’s hand slid up Nasir’s inner thigh causing him to shudder. Breathing heavily into Nasir’s ear Agron massaged the soft skin of Nasir’s legs, “Let us retire to our bed chamber and you can show me the warrior I know you are. Unless you are not feeling well enough.” Agron removed his hand. He didn’t want to push Nasir if he was in a weakened state. Nasir’s mouth crashed down onto Agron’s mouth and he bit down causing Agron to cry out. “I will show you how fierce I can be” Nasir practically dragged Agron from the room.

Agron was barely through the hanging partition of their room before Nasir leapt on him wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. All thoughts of injury were forgotten. Nasir wanted Agron desperately. He hopped down to the floor and circled Agron, taking in the sight of him with a burning passion in his eyes.

“Lie down on the bed.” He wasn’t asking. Agron complied with a grin. He liked seeing Nasir this way. It reminded him of the wild little dog he had first met and almost immediately fallen for. Nasir crept onto the bottom of the wooden pallet they used as a bed running his hands down Agron’s thighs, never breaking the feral gaze they were sharing with each other. Nasir removed the strip of fabric Agron kept tied around his left thigh and did the same to a matching piece around his own wrist. Agron bit down on his lip as Nasir began to tie the lengths of red fabric around his wrists. Agron lifted his hands to the sides of Nasir’s face but his hands were removed and pulled up over his head as Nasir tied the ends of the fabric to the top of the bed. Hovering over Agron’s face he kept his lips just out of reach resulting in a frustrated growl from the restrained man.

Nasir moved back down to the end of the bed hands travelling down Agron’s torso and reaching out to his subligaria. It was removed swiftly followed by his own. Nasir took the man in his hand and slowly massaged his length while kissing and licking his hip. Agron’s arms strained against his bonds when Nasir bit down hard on his hip bone, the combination of pleasure and pain making him roll his head back and thrust his pelvis up against Nasir’s merciless hand. Nasir stopped what he was doing and looked up the length of Agron’s body. “You want more” his breathing heavy and shaking lustfully. “Yes… yes.” Agron’s voice was barely audible. Nasir smiled at how quickly Agron had become undone when he had only just begun.

Nasir took the head of Agron’s cock in his mouth running his tongue over the sensitive tip. Agron bucked his hips and had to be pushed back down onto the blankets. Slowly building pace Nasir sucked and squeezed with his mouth drawing sharp gasps and moans from Agron. He took more throbbing flesh into his mouth until his nose was buried in course hair. Nasir raked his nails down the top of Agron’s legs not realising he had drawn blood or that his own arm had started bleeding again.

Releasing Agron’s cock Nasir climbed up to straddle his lap. “Do you want me?” Nasir whispered. Raising his head Agron nodded slowly, a wicked smile on his lips. “Untie me.” But Nasir had no intention of doing so. Wriggling his hips, stroking their cocks together, Nasir shook his head and let out a laugh. He moved his hand to the bowl of oil they kept by the bed and moved his hand between his legs. Keeping eye contact with Agron he prepared himself. He threw his head back letting his dark hair run down his back. He could see the desperation in Agron’s eyes and his arms were straining against the bonds. “Please Nasir.” Nasir wasted no more time and moved Agron’s cock into position before settling himself slowly down on it, rocking his hips. They both moaned at the contact and burning, pleasurable heat and tightness. Nasir began moving up and down pumping his own cock in time. It wasn’t long before he could feel his orgasm building. “Come with me.” Nasir’s words pushed Agron over the edge and he came shouting Nasir’s name. Nasir quickly followed, marking Agron’s stomach.

Pulling out of his lover Nasir fell on top of Agron and lay his head on his chest for a few moments as they both tried to calm their breathing. Agron shifted his body slightly and Nasir leant up to release his bound German. Agron moved his stiff arms and wrapped them around Nasir fingers stopping at the freshly opened cut on his arm.

“The medicus is going to kill me!” Nasir groaned.

“You nearly fucking killed me, little man!” Agron replied his voice heavy with exhaustion.

“Little man! You should know better by now!” Nasir said mockingly. He kissed Agron’s scar and Agron mumbled something in his native tongue. Nasir knew by heart what it meant.

“Ich Liebe Dich.”

I love you.


End file.
